Bayushi Kamnan
Bayushi Kamnan was born and bred for a single purpose. His training in the Honor's Lesson Dojo made him one of the most specialized killers in the Empire. Kamnan would rarely speak, and when he did it was only to voice his hatred for the Mantis Clan. Way of the Samurai, p. 63 Featured Mask and Weapons Kamnan wore a trademark mask, golden, like the wings of a hawk, covering his entire head except for his chin. Short horns protruded from either side. His two favorite weapons were the Nagamaki and the spear The Underhand, by Rich Wulf Yoritomo Aramasu After Kamnan's gempukku he was given a single target, the traitor Yoritomo Aramasu. He became consumed with the death of Aramasu, and when in 1159 he finally cornered the Mantis Clan Champion in Otosan Uchi the fight was as swift as the outcome was preordained. After the assassination Kamnan began preparations for the inevitable retaliation from the Mantis Clan. Nagamaki (A Perfect Cut flavor) Traitor's Grove (A Perfect Cut flavor) Shadowed Tower After Aramasu's death Kamnan's superiors betrayed and abandoned him to be hunted by the angry Mantis. The Four Winds, p. 130 Bayushi Ogura contacted him to see if he could be recruited for the Shadowed Tower. Kiseru (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) No longer useful to the clan he murdered for, Kamnan found himself to be an enraged outcast. Bayushi Atsuki offered him a job working for the Tower. Kamnan's heart was too filled with revenge to care anything for the ideals of his new Gozoku master. Downfall of the Tower In 1160 Bayushi Sunetra disguised as Bayushi Yojiro personally assaulted the hideout in Pokau, where Kamnan and his master Atsuki were. Sunetra ordered Kamnan to kill his master and Atsuki was cut in half. What was not known by them was that the true Atsuki and Kamnan were safe in the Burning Sands. Atsuki had used an Ashalan amulet to cast a gaijin spell of illusion, creating a duplicate from distance. Towers, by Shawn Carman New Gozoku In 1165 Kamnan returned to Rokugan to meet Kakita Munemori to exchange news. They believed the fire at Toshi Ranbo could be the start of the Emperor Toturi III weakness, and an opportunity for those who sought the best for the Empire. If Toturi III could not rule the Empire, the Gozoku would rule instead. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Yudoka Slandered Kamnan talked about Shosuro Yudoka as a traitor, but Sunetra did not believe him and requested deeds, not words. Ninja Thief (Diamond flavor) Gozoku Messenger Kamnan task was to be a messenger and took the reports of the Gozoku members, which he passed to his master. In Ryoko Owari he usually visited Shosuro Tsuyoshi, but kept his featured mask under a cloak, avoiding he could be linked to the Shadowed Tower. In 1166, in the day after the Emperor Toturi III was married there, Kamnan visited Tsuyoshi again. To his surprise the former Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Sunetra, appeared and fought him, tearing his mask apart. Tsuyoshi saw his mask and regreted he was working to the same traitors, the Shadowed Tower, he supposed destroyed, and Kamnan slew him. He fled, and Sunetra pursued. Death of Kamnan Kamnan wounded Sunetra and became the pursuer, believing he had the upper hand. He was lured into a ambush instead, in the Mantis states in the city. Yoritomo Naizen and his forces were given Kamnan to exact vengeance for the death of Yoritomo Aramasu. Kamnan was killed, and his place was taken by the spirit Bayushi Baku, who adquired part of Kamnan's memories. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part One, by Rich Wulf Baku had seized the traitor's soul and devoured it, allowing him to appear as Kamnan once did and act as Sunetra's spy within the true Gozoku. See also * Bayushi Kamnan/Meta External Links * Bayushi Kamnan (Gold) * Bayushi Kamnan Exp (Hidden City) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Members of the Gozoku Category:Characters with Pictures